euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Aesion
Elena Mirai Aesion is is the youngest, most normal daughter of the nearly legendary wizard Ryner Aesion with his third wife, the witch Frieda Aesion. She is the sibling of Felrhys, Elysia, Lucian, Erienne and Eivana Aesion. Biography Elena Aesion is the youngest child of Ryner Aesion, born of his third wife Frieda. She is known to be extremely shy compared to her siblings, and doesn't like to be caught out in the spotlight, making it hard to know her personally Elena was not noted for exceptional magical talent or such, in fact being the most mundane among all her siblings, where magic circuit count was concerned, or where her mana pool was concerned, even as a mage from the Aesion Clan. She is noted to lack the overpowering natural ability of her siblings where learning and using magic was concerned. Elena is nonetheless still a highly intelligent and curious girl, who knows a lot for her age. Like her elder sister Eivana and her mother Frieda, Elena has tracing eyes which allow her to read the flow and transmutation of magic, allowing her to learn magic via imitation. Elena is remembered as a rather bright and educated student, but among all her siblings her intelligence is the least absurd when it comes to human qualities. She studies hard just to score well, and her effort put into learning makes up for her more mundane level of intelligence. Elena was not educated in a mage based classroom, instead attending a normal school until she was ten, when she moved on to the same junior mage academy her siblings attended. Her educational speed is therefore less remarkable than all her siblings. Personality and Appearance As a child Elena shies away from attention for most part, disliking being put in a spot or displaying herself before others. She is known to be very retiring and prefers to stay behind others if the option to do so is present. She rarely takes the lead or initiates an event, instead silently hoping others would take up this roles instead. Elena is known to be quite silly at times where certain things are concerned, especially when her sisters tell her lies that they pass off as truths in order to make fun of her seeming stupidity. Elena is known to be very trusting towards people she is comfortable being with, and she can be naive. As such, Elena takes betrayal very harshly, and doesn't like being lied to. She is known to be very kind to people that she considers her friends, and is willing to put herself down if it will help them, letting others take advantage of her if not for her siblings. Elena is also naturally very inquisitive and curious about things, and has a sort of belief that nothing is impossible, so long as people were willing to put in enough effort into achieving their dreams. She is quite persistent about things that she wants, and will do her best in almost anything expected of her. Her personality overall can be likened to being quite sweet and kind, and she is generally well mannered towards others. However, Elena is known to dislike animals, and generally ignores injured or weakened ones that need help. Elena is known to be a beautiful girl, like her elder sisters, but she is too young to have developed fully. She is of average height for her age, and inherited her blond hair from her mother, although she is known to keep it long, like all her sisters, rather than cut it like her mother. Elena's eyes are a light green in color, more similar to her mother than her father. She still has the petite figure of a young girl, and has very fair skin, characteristic of her family members. As an adult Elena has grown to be more assertive as she has aged, having grown to be quite a bold young lady. She may still dislike attention, but no longer fears it or shies away from it. Elena is also known to be rather self made, and refuses to hide behind others anymore like she did as a child. She is confident with her abilities, and will put in her best to things that she does. However, Elena still dislikes initiating events and prefers that others take the lead rather than her. Elena is no longer silly about the world, and in fact quite knowledgeable after she became fed up at being made fun of by her sisters. She is not as naive as she was when she was a child, but still she would prefer to trust people than be wary of them. Elena still prefers to be with those that she knows well, and she hates being lied to or betrayed, which will incite her wrath very easily. Elena retains her kindness towards friends, but is not illogically kind, and rarely will she allow others to take advantage of her. Elena retains her well mannered personality but aging has destroyed her innocence, giving her a slightly more cynical facade. She is known to be quite helpful if she wants to be, but also selfish and greedy at times towards her siblings. Elena is still optimistic about the usage of powers and such, and she still persists in her endeavors. Elena also still retains her dislike for the wilds and wildlife in general. Elena has blossomed into a very beautiful woman as an adult, much like her own mother. She is not exactly very tall but she has flawless proportions on her whole body and a full bust, which is something she is very proud of, much like her elder sister. Her blonde hair is kept very long, like when she was a child. Elena has her characteristic light green eyes and fair skin, having not seen a lot of sunlight. Powers and Abilities Elena has great combat skill outside of her magic, due to being a mage that she sees as sub par. Thus, she is extremely skilled at the usage of swords for close combat. Elena is very fast when she uses her sword, and she also aims very accurately with each hit. Elena has great skill in reinforcement to complement her swordplay, which makes her extremely dangerous to combat in close quarters due to her strength and speed. Elena is also an extremely proficient archer who can hit relatively far targets even on the move over unstable ground. She can shoot from all sorts of strange angles such as when hanging upside down. Elena's high strength also allow her to draw bows most people would have problems, and her magical forms means she shoots swords and not arrows. Elena is versed in the techniques of her family, contrary to popular belief, and can perform electrokinesis and magnetokinesis with some level of talent and skill. However, she isn't as gifted as her siblings in the usage and mastery of this area. Elena can perform the basic spells like Arc Lightning and Synchrotron Cannon, though, due to having the Aesion crest. Elena has a good enough talent with magnetokinesis to control swords and weapons without touching them, like she has telekinesis, although she normally uses this to fire swords at people. Elena's main magic form stems from her eyes. Elena possesses the Avelenyss eyes of her mother Frieda, and this allows her to analyse the structure of magic and similar. However, Elena's eyes are more suitable for analysis of physical structures and enchantments, probably due to an aberration in her inheritance patterns. This makes her excellent at understanding weapons. As such, Elena is extremely proficient in the use of the Ninsun clan projection magic techniques due to being able to replicate weapons with impunity. Elena's talent in projection of swords is extremely high, and she is able to replicate King Swords with a high level of fidelity. Most lower weapons are flawlessly replicated and Elena is able to replicate even a middle tier spirit sword without any signs of fatigue or difficulty. Replication of a King Sword or Kingslayer is extremely difficult for her though, and makes Elena very tired when she tries. Elena also doesn't have enough mana to fuel the activation of a King Sword's true power. Equipment Elena possesses the spirit sword "Erebus, Light in the End". The sword is a unique and shining weapon that emits corrosive light. Like other spirit weapons, it's very durable and self repairs as necessary, making it practically unbreakable. The sword has multiple techniques that it can use, despite Elena mostly using it for normal combat. The corrosion effect of the sword's light can damage all sorts of armor heavily, and it can overpower most non spirit weapons. Erebus has the following techniques: * Decaying Weave - Erebus, with a swing, can fire a crescent of golden light that has green highlights. It can slice through most materials cleanly and is extremely caustic, causing a lot of pain in those it hits. The crescent explodes on contact to generate a cloud of corrosive material that damages armor in its area. Elena can also project multiple weapons, which she has used on occasion. They are as stated: * Falchions (Generic unenchanted weapons, disposable) * Unknown Spirit Bow (Elena's main bow of usage. It appears to accelerate her attacks linearly, increasing accuracy and range) * Enchanted swords of various abilities (unnamed) * Aiofe Morrigan's Silver Swords of Exorcism * Mistletienn (Sword of Felrhys) * Moraltach (Sword of Masayoshi) * Kaledvoulch (Sword of Mithras) * Spellcutter (Sword of Erienne) Elena herself wears light armor that doesn't weigh too much. It offers her decent levels of protection due to her skill in reinforcement and how well she knows the structure of her own armor. This allows her to use it to absorb blows that would normally shatter it. Trivia * Elena is known to resemble Nero from Fate, also known as Red Saber. * Elena's sword Erebus is similar to Caliburn. * Elena's own talent with projection recalls the character EMIYA (Archer) from Fate as well. Category:Females Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters